


Don’t you know I’m a… (Boss)

by Everest21



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: I'm not satisfied with this but I didn't want to delete it so yeah..., M/M, Teasing, all you need to know is that Mingi is thirsty, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everest21/pseuds/Everest21
Summary: Mingi is having a hard time with the NCT U "Boss" choreography.





	Don’t you know I’m a… (Boss)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, me again soo... yeah this isn't what I wanted to write but well, I can't find enough inspiration so I went with the classic: We-need-to-practice-this-routine- but-I'll-stare-at-your-ass-istead... kind of fic. I'm not proud of this crappy thing but this is better than nothing, I guess? 
> 
> As you may notice, I don't write in English all that well but I enjoy doing it! So be prepared for any typos or bad grammar.

Yunho is an evil guy, Mingi’ll fight whoever that tried to say the opposite. Everyone thinks about his friend and fellow bandmate as this sweet, innocent angel but he knows him better to know that that isn’t true. Yes, Yunho is caring and would do anything to cheer his bandmates up, but he, also, is a total and utter tease and Mingi is just one of the few that knows how bad that can get. They were supposed to be practicing their three choreographies for the “Dingo” video they were gonna shoot with Wooyoung and San, but both Mingi and Yunho decided to take a break so they could eat something first. The small practice room was empty, just the two of them sitting on the floor enjoying their meals and soft background music still playing. 

Mingi looked at his dance partner, whose attention was focused on the bowl full of ramen in front of him. “If I can’t get this choreo right, I swear I’ll go nuts.” the younger said, beside him, his friend looked back at him. 

“Is not so different from the original,” Yunho said, eating a little more of ramen and when he was finished, he continued. “I’ll help you, maybe if you see the choreography from afar, you’ll get it right.” Mingi thought about it, maybe Yunho was right, after all, he is the fastest catching the moves when their choreographers teach them new dances. Once their bowls are empty, the taller boy stands up and goes to the other side of the room where he finds the laptop that is still playing music, but Yunho changes it drastically to another one more energetic. The beat is familiar by now, Mingi and his partner have been practicing non-stop to get it perfect ‘cause the video will be seen by fans of the groups they’re making the dance covers, so they **need** to perform them flawlessly.

“Here,” Yunho went to the center of the room and looked at the other boy. “I’ll dance to it, you just sit there and watch.” Yunho clicked one of the buttons of the remote he has in hand and the music started from the beginning. Mingi saw how his partner moved along the beat, they were supposed to dance powerfully, and Yunho definitely knew how to do it. Mingi was astonished, he didn’t even try to hide his expression from his friend, his mouth was open and his eyebrows raised, he knew that he wasn’t being subtle but Yunho seems to do not care at all. The “Boss” choreo is supposed to be powerful but besides that, his partner performs it as if he’s flirting with you as if he knows he looks good and is doing an A+ job, and he totally is in Mingi’s opinion. Yunho’s long legs and strong thighs are really breathtaking — his whole body rolls and moves amazingly to be honest — he looks really good dancing along that song, but what blows Mingi’s mind is Yunho’s face. When the older isn’t performing, he’s all soft gestures and cute faces but once the music is on and all the eyes are on him, his face transforms totally into something else. His eyes have intent behind them, Mingi cannot look away even if he wanted to. 

“So… Did you get it now, Mingi-ah?” Mingi blinked twice, Yunho was looking at him with a funny look on his face. “Do you want to try it together?” he asked, after a little while Mingi got out of the trance he was in and nodded a little too eagerly. 

Mingi stans beside his friend and he’s clicking the play button at that exact time. When the music fills the room again, they move and perform just like they’d practiced it, Mingi is trying so hard not to look down at his friend’s hips swaying in front of him, but he’s a weak man in that department. At the middle of the song, they need to be one in front of the other and Mingi always has a hard time keeping his mind from going on dangerous places. He’s at the back doing his own thing but at that moment Yunho stands mere centimeters away from him, bends his body forward and throws his lower half backward. This is one of the reasons he’s having problems learning the choreo, How could he if he has Yunho practically twerking in front of his own body? The older is totally oblivious to Mingi practically salivating at the sight of his body moving up and down, and just when the younger was starting to enjoy the view, Yunho turns around and moves away from him. Mingi thanks all the Gods above for this choreography and even more, for Yunho for being his dance partner, he likes their chemistry together that’s why he didn’t hesitate when they were asked if they wanted to shoot the video with “Woosan”. 

“See! You did it right this time.” Yunho smiled broadly and went to hug his friend tightly. Mingi was really shocked, he wasn’t paying attention to the moves but it seems like he did a good job. They practiced the other two songs and an hour later, they headed back to the dorms to rest. 

When the day of the video shooting came Mingi could barely breathe, Yunho went wild and if Ming have thought that his friend was doing an excellent job teasing him when they were at the practice room, what he was doing now couldn’t even be compared, now he moved with even more energy, his expressions were cocky — in a good way — and his damn thighs looked thicker with the pair of blue jeans he was wearing. That made Mingi curse internally, this wasn’t fair, he could survive Yunho with normal sweatpants but light-blue ripped jeans was something out of the list. 

Once the director told them they were good to go, all of them rushed out of the trailer they were in and walked to the van, Mingi was really tired and all he could think of was to get into bed and sleep for at least nine hours straight. Yunho came from out of nowhere and gave him a side-hug, he smiled shyly. “That was fun, there was a **lot** of people seeing us tho.” they both laughed, it had been a little intimidating dancing under the scrutiny of so many people around them, but at the end, they just enjoyed the moment and the rest was forgotten. 

“Yeah, but you did well… you danced **really** good.” he said a little breathless, beside him, his taller bandmate smiled sweetly at him, his face was softer and Mingi was suppressing the urge of pinching his cheeks. He couldn’t help himself from noticing how handsome he looked; His soft yet well-styled hair framed his pretty face perfectly, the pure white t-shirt he was wearing was a perfect fit and combined with those jeans, Mingi felt a little hot all over. He got out of his dazed state and returned the gesture by smiling back. 

“Thank you, you too… but maybe you should stop staring at me so much, ‘cause I’d be the one that cannot get the moves right next time.” he grinned and Mingi was pretty sure that his face was burning red. Yunho gave him a light hug and walked away to catch up with the rest, leaving his bandmate with a red face and a fast beating heart. Well, maybe now that he knows that Yunho is totally okay with it, nothing is stopping Mingi from making the next move.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, etc. I love you and keep loving Yungi and Ateez 'till the end please :D
> 
> Also, I'm planning on posting a Yungi fic every week, so stay tunned and check my profile if you haven't read my other 2 yg fics!!!
> 
> ☢ **Edit;** Hi guys! now I’m using Tumblr again and I decided to create a Twitter account! If you wanna follow or whatever these are the links:
> 
> 🌿 [Tumblr 1](https://kingkimsehyoon.tumblr.com) Where I reblog k-pop related stuff. 
> 
> 🌿 [Tumblr 2](https://frecklesgoddess.tumblr.com) Where I reblog mostly about Marvel, X-Men or sometimes about tv shows.
> 
> 🌿 [Tumblr 3](https://nordicbeasts.tumblr.com) Where I reblog b&w aesthetic things. 
> 
> 🌿 [Twitter acc](https://twitter.com/kinggsehyoon) This is brand new and I only made it to talk to some ppl and to follow k-pop groups. (also, 100% an A.C.E fan acc)


End file.
